Wide code division multiple access (WCDMA) is a spread-spectrum modulation technique commonly used in mobile broadband networks. When using WCDMA, a transmitter encodes a channel in such a way that a receiver, knowing the code, can pick out the wanted signal from other signals communicated over the same band. Improvements in WCDMA are needed to accommodate the increased throughput demands of next generation mobile broadband networks.